


Scope

by rawr_balrog



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-23
Updated: 2011-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-15 21:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rawr_balrog/pseuds/rawr_balrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tolkien_weekly drabble response.  The Dead Marshes are nothing like The Shire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scope

That night, camped precariously on the narrow, winding path through the Dead Marshes, Samwise Gamgee wondered if even the stars feared this place.

He knew, in lands far away, that marshes cultivated countless species of animals and plants (self-sustaining worlds, not so unlike the Shire), but as Hobbits seldom troubled themselves with the outside world, he did not know what haunted the faces encased in this water.

Lying awake under an empty sky, Sam felt that a person might drown in the world's vast history. Maybe the old Gaffer was right, after all; Hobbits were not meant for great deeds.


End file.
